bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cold Start
Spirit is in the Soul Society where the purple garments that a noblemen gave him. He hasn't move from that spot for over 1200 years. Spirit has a emotionless face like a statue looking into the distance. As the day goes by someone is walking toward him. "Ohh?" A red-eyed stranger appeared right in front of the strange man, his expression showing that he was well-interested. He simply stared at Spirit while grinning, the fact that he wasn't moving was just amusing. "I wonder what he'll do when I do this.." His palm started glow red as he charged his reiatsu on it. He aimed it at the man's head and fired some red beam of compressed energy. The beam hits Spirit and is knock back many feet away finally he lands on his back, but does nothing. ",,,,,," Spirit still won't move, or respond. "Ok... Your a very... quiet fella.. " The stranger suddenly widened his eyes just as he realized something. "An Enputeiiseikon... How interesting..." He grabbed the man's arm and held him back in place, helping him stand. "I am Ciel.. Figured you won't even care but I guess telling you my name won't do no harm... Sorry for the blast.... Was it painful? I guess not judging from your expression.." Ciel sat beside the man, on his other hand was paper-bag full of goods, apparently from the market he came from. A moment of silence was taking place but was momentarily broken when Ciel spoke once more. "Is it..Well.. Is it good to feel nothing?" A question coming out of nowhere, Ciel's face appeared to be empty as well, the usual grin was not there. "I guess it does....Not having to worry about anything... I wish I can be like you.." Realizing his lack of consideration from talking to a Enputeiiseikon, he smiled and smacked his face with his palm. Spirit is blinks. "...." "Nothing?" "I am empty." Spirit after 1200 says something." Yes I am a Enputeiiseikon, which is created from the remains of reiatsu that is left in a Spirit world from powerful beings." " Even how I look I couldn't choose, and I am a male as the two Shinigami reiatsu that created me was both tall men. " Until, now I lacked the ability to choose that is why I am empty." " I couldn't choose how to walk or what to do, you attacking me gave me my first feeling ever pain." "While, I still cannot like or dislike anything I need to become a Shinigami as it will let me develop real emotions." " While, I am not choosing to become a Shinigami, its my body natural instinct which I logically follow." " So can you teach me anything that Shinigami can do?" "Shinigamis.... There's nothing much about them anymore... I do know we fight.. we don't fight..we care.. we don't care.. we love.. we don't love.. we hate.. we don't hate... well, basically... Shinigamis are overrated humans with overrated supernatural abilities... That's how a human would normally describe them.. If they do see them, something that rarely even happens.." Ciel stood up and faced Spirit."Emotions.. Let me tell you that... They'll only be obstacles that'll prevent you from thinking straight...Your a lucky one...Having nothing.." "You have felt pain and by not having feelings physical and mental ones you think its better." "While, I cannot say which is better my body demands me to become a Shinigami than to become three other species." " I am not nor was I ever human." " Being, trapped inside was not bad or good just empty." " You see not only lacking feeling, I lacked the ability to choose what words to, what physical actions to do I didn't even feel pain or the air on my skin." " An Enptueiiseikon's body demans to be filled with something and developing my power will do so." " If you won't teach me anything than I will simply and logically find someone else." "Then I shall teach you then..." Ciel smiled gently, he just didn't want this guy to learn from some fool. "But you know... Being a Shinigami is pretty simple.. Be the God of Death... The Master of Death and Life... Some Shinigamis had forgotten that simple fact... You don't have to be bound by some law...Being a shinigami is just living up with the name..." Ciel started from what he knows, fron what he had learned from experience. "Might not sound that pretty..But that's pretty much the truth.... You just have to find a way of how to control Death." "Yes Ciel is what my spiritual form demands that I become the the species that rule Death, Life, Destruction and Creation in this order." The Shinigami are the spirit species that rule Death, and after that I will need to find the ruling species of Life and so forth." "So what of the Shinigami can you teach me Ciel?" "Controlling Death means you have to control a part of reality...." With his basic knowledge of how he uses Kido, he burned the very atmosphere and caused a blazing blue flame which floated in the air. "Now.. Might I ask? Do you know how I did it?" "Kido the art of turning spirit energy into a spell or power with normally an incanation to do an attack or affect." "While, Shinigami, Demonic Spirits and Sozoshin can use Kido the name for their spells, the other three ruling species have their own name for kinds of spells and related powers." " That is all I know about spells, Kido is what you want me to learn ok." " Spirit focus his spirit energy into a sphere of purple spirit energy in his right palm." " Is this the starting point?" "Indeed, what I did was Kido... But judging from your explanations and how percieved it is done... You might heard it wrong..:" Ciel gripped Spirit's right arm and the sphere of energy bursted into untamed reiatsu. "Your not gonna learn from such foolish ways....See how easily I shattered and broke that compressed reiatsu? That's how a fool uses Kido... Or atleast that's how they had believed it is done." The flame which floated solidfied and setted down at Ciel's left palm. It appeared like some blue blade in a shape which looks rather odd. With a swing, a black scar was seen in the empty space in front of Ciel. "Now... tell me how I did that?" Spirit than appears and reappears behind Ciel. "While, I am not sure I would take the specualtion that you control reality by using your spirit energy as the starting point." " By using you mind your made something happen within reality without phyiscal doing it by altaring reality through the energy you used." "Just like how I disappeared and reappeared." "There's limitless possibilities with the use of our Reiatsu.... Compressing, focusing? That's what a child would do..." A huge ball of plasma started to form above Ciel, it glowed brightly, standing out from the dull place they were in. "The compressing of energy... such simple tricks... to a Master's eye that is.." The orb then started to go to Spirit's direction, if he had learned anything on what CIel just said, he'd know how it could be countered. " Hmm. I see.." Spirit holds his left palm at the orb and makes it return to Ciel but turns into a sphere of fire and increases the size of it. "Not bad...But not good.. " The ball of flames shattered like glass, the structure of the object he created was too simple, he had atleast expected Spirit to change its very existance. When Ciel had shatter the fireball like glass, the shards of it start to twist space. "While, I lack your strength of Reiatsu and skill in Kido I am able to do this much." The twisted space then surrounds them both. " In this space it will not be easy to move and if you teleport out of it than you will never move again. "This is the best I can do as I have very low Reiatsu." "Your learning.... " Ciel was impressed at Spirit's accelerated growth rate. "Now... Might I suggest you start creating your own spells according to what you've learned? Make it simple...Complex ones would have to wait." "I cannot, my reiatsu is too weak to do anymore." " Locially I had just enough strength to do that power, anymore use of reiatsu will do harm to my Soul." " The training will have to wait, addition to that I have to start learning the other methods soon." "Ciel logically you had no reason to attack me and less logically had a reason to train me in Kido." " As I cannot find an answer logically what is your reasoning?" "Reasons? Half of it is because I'm bored.. the other is that your interesting.." Ciel smiled, another lie coming from him.. There has to be a lot more for Ciel to train someone. "Regardless I have no more strength to do anything." " It will take me sometime before I can move again." "I cannot say any words of praise or thanks cause I just cannot." " However, what you have trained me in will help me become Shinigami." "Now Ceil, even though that I will have feeling, until I am Shinigami when my strength is low I will go back to being like I was a completely empty Enptueiiseikon, yet when I regain my strength I will move again." Spirit has the emotionless face and stops moving al togather. Ciel touched Spirit's shoulder, he thought that the man would grow stronger than whatever it is he can imagine. His touch allowed a bit of his reiatsu to flow to him, and from what he've heard about Spirit's evolution, the reiatsu he gave him would help in one of his many evolved forms, though he might be wrong. "Before Ciel's spirit energy could flow into to him Spirit rejected it from his bodycompletely leave no trace in him at lot. He said something while remaining still. "Ciel I know tha your a Devil, as just two other other species I will have to become an Angel and a Deity will not allow me to have even a speck of demonic power." "So I must reject your gift." " If my evolution to a full soul is stopped than you might as well kill me as I would never become full." "Sorry Ciel." With Spirit's final words of the day he had done what he had to to develop a real feeling regret as he regrets that he cannot take some of Ciel's reiatsu. "I understand....Well, then... Till we meet again..." Ciel's day is nothing he expected it to be, its a day full of emotions... Something he hates about yet something he loves. "I do wish you won't let transformations change what you really are... And I don't mean it in the physical way..." Ciel disappeared, leaving the bag of goods behind. Whether he'd done it purposely or accidentaly is unknown.